


Panties in a Twist

by universaljourney



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bottom! Connor, F/F, Fluff, Help I can't tag for shit, Hopefully not OOC, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, connor in panties, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universaljourney/pseuds/universaljourney
Summary: Why did Connor ever make a bet with Alana Beck?Connor loses a bet with Alana, and must do something he'd rather not on his mall date with Jared and Evan. Fluff and shenanigans lead to sexy times.





	Panties in a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so reviews are appreciated as usual, kudos too! Let's hope this isn't a complete fail, lol I'm just writing smut Bc I'm too lazy for thinking actual plot rn but hey it's okay thanks for reading!!

As Connor passed Victoria's Secret with his boyfriends, he blushed and moved faster. Why, Alana? Why? His mind drifted back to what got him into this conundrum in the first place. It was always a conundrum with Alana. 

"You always say that, but you still haven't asked out Zoe yet soooo," Connor's text read. And so it began.  
"No, I really will this time," Alana responded. "Seriously, I just panicked the last couple times."  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, Lon, Bc I know you won't do it," Connor texted back. The statement that would lead down a long, dark road.  
"My panties are not in a twist, thank you very much. But yours will be." A moment later. "If I ask out Zoe, then you have to wear panties on your next date with Evan and Jared." Connor chuckled to himself before texting back, certain that she wouldn't. It was a prize enough for him to see Alana freeze around his sister the next time she went to proposition her.  
"Yeah okay then, BC you're TOTALLY gonna do it." Connor smirked before putting his phone down and going to sleep.  
The next day, Zoe came home from school grinning ear to ear. Their sibling relationship had gotten a lot stronger over the year, even after Connor's attempt a year ago. They still got in occasional fights, but they now had a healthy, friendly relationship.  
"What's up? Did your dork friends in jazz band have a jam sesh?" Connor tousled her hair, and she swatted his arm.  
"No, jerk." She straightened up. "I have a date this Friday."  
"With?" Connor asked slowly. A spool of dread started to unwind in his gut.  
"Alana," she beamed.  
"Nice," Connor said. "Anyways I'm gonna do homework ohnomylifeisover thanks bye I'm in my room." Zoe was confused, but she just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.  
Connor dashed up the stairs to retrieve his phone from his nightstand, where he had forgotten it that morning. He had received a text from Alana.  
It was a picture of light blue, lacy panties. Underneath it, Alana wrote, "Victory!!! Grabbed these at VS to celebrate ;)"  
"You're the worst," Connor responded. "I'm going to the mall with Evan and Jared this Saturday."  
"Perfect!" texted Alana. "I'll bring them over Friday night before going out with Zoe." Connor groaned and slumped back into his pillows in defeat.  
Which lead to Connor feeling highly embarrassed Saturday afternoon as he saw the exact panties he was wearing on a mannequin in Victoria's Secret. He was in so deep.  
Jared and Evan frowned as Connor sped past the store. "Um, are you like, okay?" Evan asked with a concerned look. "You're kind of r-red and walking fast so um--"  
Jared interrupted with a smirk. "Aw Connie, is the lingerie freaking you out?"  
"No," Connor said defensively, hyper-aware of the drag of panties against his denim. "I just don't like the perfume in there."  
"I don't um, I don't smell anything," Evan replied in slight confusion.  
"I have a sensitive nose," Connor said before turning his head away and tilting his chin haughtily. Jared laughed loudly.  
"You've got a sensitive lot of things, don't you?" At that, Connor flushed, and Evan tried to bite back a grin. "Now let's go in here," Jared said, pulling his boyfriends into American Eagle. "I need a new pair of jeans, I got grass stains on my old pair from screwing around with you idiots in trees and shit." Evan looked down at his shoes and worried at the hem of his shirt. Jared softened at Evan's obvious distress. "Ev, don't worry, I love screwing around with you in trees and shit. Wouldn't trade it for the world. Or my jeans, which is why we're here." Evan smiled happily, and clung onto Jared's arm.  
Connor might have joined in on the clinging, but all he could think of right now was the soft slide of lace beneath his tight jeans. He would be lying if he said it wasn't sort of hot, but the truth that it was made him feel slightly ashamed for some reason.  
Jared had chosen three pairs to try on, and signaled an employee for a changing room. "We'll all just go in together," Jared told her, and she simply nodded and opened a room before reciting her practiced verse for if Jared needed help.  
They shut the door of the spacious changing room behind them, and Jared sighed. "Time for hell. I hate this so much." Evan rubbed a comforting hand along Jared's arm.  
"Jared, you're going to look gorgeous." Evan's voice was steady for once, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Jared's lips.  
Connor would have said something normally, but Evan had managed to placate Jared already. The only thing Connor could focus on was the pull of the soft fabric clinging tightly between his legs; everything else was white noise. He sat down on the bench, and Evan sat beside him and grasped his hand.  
"Hey Connor," Evan said softly. "You alright?"  
"Yeah," Connor answered. "Just a little tired." Evan nestled his head in the crook of Connor's neck, and swung his legs into Connor's lap.  
"Feeling left out, guys," Jared joked as he hoisted up the first pair of jeans. He examined himself in the mirror.  
"Wow babe. Your ass looks super hot in those," Connor said. Evan blushed at Connor's statement, and Jared grinned.  
"Thanks. Though I am gonna try the other pairs. I actually really like these." He hesitated a moment. "I haven't really liked myself in anything for a long time." Evan stood up, and gave Jared another soft kiss.  
"You're g-gorgeous, Jared. Honestly." Evan looked towards Jared with earnest eyes. Jared let out a small laugh.  
"That's very nice of you, but I'm gonna try the other pair now." Evan sat back down across Connor. Jared shimmied the jeans down his legs, and Connor squirmed in his seat as he stared at his boyfriend's soft inner thighs. "Stop staring, You perv," Jared teased, and Connor flushed before turning away his head. "You know, you're acting really weird today."  
"I'm always weird," Connor deadpanned, and Jared dropped it for the time being.  
Jared examined the second pair. "Oh shit, these aren't my size." He looked Connor up and down. "I think they're your size, though. You should try them on."  
Connor went red to the tips of his ears, and stammered. "Um, no thanks, it's okay..." Evan looked at him with a pleading look.  
"Please," Evan said, and then gave a roguish grin that Connor usually only saw in the bedroom. Connor felt warmth spike in his lower half. "I never see you wearing, you know, loose, chill jeans." Jared was looking at Connor expectantly, and Connor groaned.  
"Fine, I'm beaten." He stood up, and pulled his belt out of the loops. "Though don't look at me while I'm changing." Evan and Jared turned towards the opposite wall, and Connor slid down his pants.  
Evan was starting to get worried that Connor hurt himself, so he decided to sneak a furtive glance, just to make sure Connor was okay. Connor was acting weird and whatifwhatifwhatif oh no, Evan had to look. That was okay, right?  
Oh. My. God.

Connor Murphy was wearing lacy blue panties and Evan Hansen was going to lose his fucking mind.

Connor turned around swiftly at the sound of Evan's squeak.. "Evan, I told you not to look at me." Evan gaped at him while Connor glared back. "Just don't, seriously."  
"I-I thought you might be hurting yourself s-so I j-just wanted to- to check, I'm so so sorry it's just..." Evan was red, and Connor's face softened.  
"It's okay. I lost a bet. I'm glad you cared enough to check." Jared finally huffed and turned around at this.  
"Okay what's going o-" Jared's eyes became comically wide, and his mouth formed a perfect o. "Hot damn, babe. I scheme how to get your pants off probably 95% of the time, but if that's what's under them now, the scheming might take up 100% of my time." Connor flushed, and Evan offered a sweet smile.  
"Very pretty, Connor," Evan agreed. Connor might have to wear panties more often if this was the response he received.  
Jared cut into Connor's train of thought with a clap of his hands. "So," he drawled. "What do you think the policy is on sex in the changing rooms?" Jared's boyfriends blushed, and he noticed how dark Connor's eyes already were. "You know what, I think I'll just get the first pair of jeans, and then we can get the hell out of here."  
"Agreed," Connor said while pulling on his tight jeans.  
Evan watched them both collect themselves. "Hey so um, my mom is working until late tonight so we can head back to my place this time?" This was met with heated glances from his boyfriends, and Evan allowed himself a tiny smirk. His voice dropped to a throaty whisper, and looked at Jared conspiratorially. "I mean, I know I would love to get into a certain someone's panties." Evan was never this open, and the atmosphere heated up rapidly. Connor and Jared were very surprised at Evan's newfound daring. However, a moment later, the employee knocked on the door, and they took it as their cue to go purchase the jeans.  
The wait felt like forever, and Connor felt hot under his lacy panties. "So pretty, babe," Jared whispered into his ear before paying, and Connor flushed, already way gone.  
Once they reached Jared's car, Connor sent a quick text to Alana. "Thanks for the panties, btw ;)" He then shut off his phone smugly, and sat in the back seat. Evan and Jared sat up front, and started murmuring to each other out of Connor's earshot. "Feeling left out, guys," Connor said, mocking Jared's statement from earlier.  
Evan leaned back. "Just discussing how we're gonna f-fuck you. S-start slow, tease you. Make you moan." By the end, Evan's voice dropped again, and Connor pressed a palm down on the front of his jeans to try and curb his raging hard-on. Jared and Evan made him feel like such a hormonal 13 year-old sometimes.  
Unfortunately, by pressing his palm down, he only pulled the lace tighter, and exacerbated the problem. A strained gasp escaped him, and Jared looked back at Connor with his mirrors.  
"Shit," Jared said, and gripped the wheel tighter. "That's so hot, Connor." Evan gripped Jared's hand over the center console. "Can't control it, can't wait, just palming yourself in my back seat like that." Connor looked up darkly, and removed his hands from his lap.  
"I can wait," Connor retorted defiantly, even though he just resorted to crossing his legs for some pressure, any, on his aching member.  
Evan giggled. "You are so gonna regret that later, Connor." They all shared a sweet smile at Evan's giggle as they pulled into Evan's driveway. Jared turned around to face Connor.  
"Okay, so I think we all know where this is going, but it does need to progress safely. Green is go. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop immediately. Good?" Jared looked at his boyfriends, who nodded in agreement. "Now, we can move on to seducing our fair maiden." Connor grumbled and Evan giggled. They walked in the door, and immediately Evan attacked Connor with his lips.  
Connor pulled back for air. "Green," he rasped. Evan went back in, tangling tongues with Connor, who moaned as Jared sucked a path from his shoulder to behind his ear.  
Jared slid a hand around to unbutton Connor's pants, and he brushed lightly over the lace straining against Connor's hardness. He ground himself lightly against Connor's ass, and applied more pressure with his hand. Connor whimpered, and Evan moved down to suck his nipples.  
In retaliation, Connor groped at Evan's crotch, rubbing and tugging.  
Evan nibbled around Connor's nipple, and Connor gasped out. "Yellow."  
"What do you need, baby? Are you okay?" Jared asked in concern. Evan looked at Connor with worried eyes.  
"Chill, guys," Connor said with a smile. "I just wanted to move this to the bedroom-- otherwise my legs might give out."  
Jared pinched Connor's cheek. "Aw, can't stop trembling. Cute." Evan grabbed a blushing Connor's hand to lead the group to his bedroom.  
Once they were in and kicked the door shut, Jared and Evan began undressing Connor. Jared grinned. "For now, I think we'll leave the panties." Connor's resulting blush spread across his chest, and his lips were a pretty red color from Evan's ministrations.  
"You're so beautiful, Connor," Evan commented mildly, almost in a daze at the sight of Connor. He then turned to Jared, and pressed a hot kiss to the other boy's lips.  
Connor dropped himself on the bed, and stared at his boyfriends, who were making out and undressing each other. He palmed at himself through his panties, and let out a hiss at the delicious relief.  
Jared turned and stared at Connor's helpless, writhing figure. "Touching yourself without us. I see how it is, sweetheart." Jared leaned over Connor and kissed down his collarbone.  
"You were a bit occupied," Connor replied in a strained voice when suddenly he felt damp heat through the soft lace. He mewled and immediately hated himself for sounding so weak.  
Evan looked up at him through lowered lashes. "Please never stop making that sound." So maybe he didn't sound weak after all. If it appealed to Evan, Connor would have to let that sound free more often. Connor was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he felt a tongue press against him through the skimpy lace. A tug of the hair made Connor arch up and moan freely into the air, and Jared watched as Evan pulled down the lacy blue garment to Connor's knees. Connor pressed his lips together and blushed, but Jared pinched a nipple, causing a whimper to escape from the other boy.  
"Please," Connor whispered in quiet desperation. "Fuck me, anywhere, Jar-" His begging was punctuated by a loud groan as Evan sucked down Connor's cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. "Let me blow you, Jared."  
So Jared did what any young man would do when a flustered Connor Murphy in panties asked to blow you. He kneeled over Connor's face, and gasped as Connor licked over him.  
"Turn over, Connor," Evan said while he grabbed lube and a condom from his desk drawer. Connor turned onto his hands and knees, and continued getting Jared off while Evan coated his digits in preparation for what he was about to do to Connor.  
Connor moaned around Jared as Evan slowly stretched him with one finger. He bucked back into the familiar pressure, and Evan crooked the finger, causing him to let out another muffled noise. Jared was close, and Connor could tell. Connor sucked hard and groaned loudly, pulling Jared even closer to the edge.  
Jared bucked, and was coming down Connor's throat earlier than he would have liked. Jared let out sweet, pretty gasps, albeit involuntarily, and his boyfriends stared up. Usually Jared hated making noises, so his falling-apart succeeded in turning them on even more.  
"So hot, Jared," Evan said, and Jared looked at him with wild eyes. Connor continued to suck, swallowing every last drop of come. Jared groaned and slumped against the pillows.  
"You two continue." He waved a hand lazily in the air. "I need a minute." Evan took that as a signal to thrust another finger into Connor, who buckled to his forearms and made soft, helpless pleas and whimpers.  
"Evan, I'm stretched enough." His voice was fucked-out and raspy. "I need you to fuck me. Please." Evan decided to stop teasing, and slipped on a condom after lightly snapping Connor's thigh with the panties. Connor panted as Evan pushed inside, hot and heavy and delicious.  
Jared watched over the two contently as Evan thrust into Connor slow and deep. They were both moaning and panting. Jared would be so turned on if he wasn't so blissed out. They kept going, and after a minute Evan cried out and came still deep inside Connor. He reached over to twist Connor's nipple, and a second later, Connor was also pushed over the edge with a broken sob. Connor was so pretty after being fucked inside out, with panties hanging below his ass and hair all ruffled up. Connor bit his lip as Evan slipped out, and crashed into the pillows bonelessly. Evan tied up the condom and tossed it, before bringing Connor tissues to clean up with. Once they were all settled, they tangled into a warm heap of soft limbs. Connor leaned down to untangle the blue lace from his legs after a moment, and held them up.  
"Well, Alana made me do this for losing a bet, but honestly, I'm pretty sure I won. After all, it lead to what might have been the greatest sex of all time." Connor tossed the panties to the side, and Evan giggled before pulling him back in.  
"Thanks, Alana," Jared said, and they all fell asleep in Evan's bed, comfortable and safe with only each other.

Fin  
V


End file.
